


Cold Thoughts

by marcelo



Series: Whoever Pays Any Attention To The Syntax Of Things [2]
Category: Simon Spector
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Love takes many forms. All of them are scary.





	Cold Thoughts

They know about her body. They think they know about the Case. They think he goes to it every now and then to feel nostalgic or to wallow in sorrow, to convince himself that he had to kill her, or to damn the day he finally shot her.

What he does is thinking. He thinks about the taxonomy of betrayal, about the relative worth of promises, about things he'd kill rather than make safe. He thinks about the damage caused by stun bullets against the skull. He thinks, mostly, about temptation and responsibility.

What he doesn't do is deactivate the hidden cryogenic machinery that keeps Robin dead.

But he keeps his own version of hope.


End file.
